Afro-Mohawkian War
The Afro-Mohawkian War was a war waged across the universe between the Afrometer people of Afrazel and the Mohawkian race of Mohawkia between 1762-2012. The war also included many other planets and races allied to either side. The conflict raged for 249 years and eventually resulted in the capitulation of the Mohawkians and Afrometer victory. Prelude Due to Afrazel and Mohawkia residing in the same solar system, the two planets have often been in contact with each other, for better or worse. The Mohawkian race had been a fierce race full of warriors and coal miners, exporting much of the fuel across the universe. They also had their own distinct form of sorcery, although quite primitive and mastered by only a few. 15000 years ago, when the Ynnk came across this solar system, they made a half hearted attempt to conquer Mohawkia, but were easily repelled and they quickly left. At this time the Afrometer people were simple folk who had not yet achieved interplanetary communication, and were henceforth conquered by the Ynnk instead. When the Afrometers overthrew and banished the Ynnk 5000 years later, they soon established themselves on the universal scene and began trading with planets across the stars. Relations were immediately frosty between the two, as both worshipped their own respective hairstyles and were deeply suspicious of the other. Furthermore Mohawkia was annoyed that with Afrometers now in the market, exports of their products could be under threat. The 1762 Incident In 1762, 4 years before the birth of Jimmy the Wizard, tensions between the two planets skyrocketed. Afrometer scientists had, 3 years earlier, discovered that the Fromite that covered Afrazel was an extremely efficient fuel, with very small amounts able to fuel large star cruisers across many galaxies. They immediately began exporting this fuel across the stars, and made a very handsome profit. Mohawkia was deeply outraged, as this almost eradicated the need for the abundant coal on their planet. This had plunged their planet into a deep economic crisis, and many people became unemployed. Inspired by the Ynnk invasion some 14500 years prior, the Mohawkians decided the best way to save their economy was to conquer Afrazel and seize the fromite for themselves. They poured their remaining resources into building a large army, mostly from the now unemployed coal miners. They also secured the support of their loyal, long term trading partners in the planets of Ghurgia, Nunkope and Kosa, promising them a large share of the fromite and its riches. This now provided them with large numbers of troops and resources and gave them a confidence of a quick victory. In April of 1762, a large Afrometer carrier was carrying massive quantities of fromite from Afrazel to a world called Scallenhorst. As it passed close to Mohawkia, it was boarded and overrun by Mohawkian troops and diverted to Mohawkia itself. Afrazel was outraged and its queen, Rohmsa the Teller, immediately demanded the release of all the crew and the return of the shipment to Afrazel. In response, Mohawkian king Grukos ordered the execution of all the crew and declared war on Afrazel and the Afrometers, declaring the afro to be greatly inferior to the Holy Mohawk. The War Early War Afrazel, now a leading trading planet, was not without allies. 6 planets immediately pledged a full military alliance and vowed to defend Afrazel. These were Scallenhorst, Rhumesia, Chlorike II, Tirren, Weegle and Ooxocia (who vowed to honour Jerome the Participator). For the first time in history, the ruler of the planet had to execute their power to rule the entirety of Afrazel in the event of wartime. This was all too much for Rohmsa, who passed away just 10 days after war was declared. Her son, Timbo the Teller, ascended to the throne. Unfortunately, at this time Afrazel didn't have a unified army, thus was made up of a patchwork of armies, each loyal to their respective landmass. Whilst Urmo raised 500,000 troops, and Wesonia 450,000, the other landmasses only managed to raise a few thousand willing troops each. This was vastly insufficient to face the 2 million Mohawkian troops combined with a further 4 million donated from their allies. Timbo created a high council of the most senior leaders from all the landmasses to help command the war effort. He appointed Tombi the Appendage of Bayzel as the Head of War. Further adding to Afrazel's troubles, it had a very poorly developed space force, so when it was reported that 400 Mohawkian coal powered bombers were inbound, panic set in. Tirren and Scallenhorst sent in a desperate blockade of their best ships to stave off the bombers. By early 1763, the bulk of the invasion force arrived and began bombarding the thin line of defense that Tirren and Scallenhorst set up. The Mohawkian fleet was highly outdated and prone to breaking down, but they vastly outnumbered the defenders, and within 11 months had almost completely smashed through. Thankfully for the Afrometers, a garrison of Chlorike II ships finally arrived (due to its geographic distance) and reinforced the numbers, along with further reinforcements from Scallenhorst. The Mohawkian fleet was starting to lose momentum, and they were pushed back from almost touching Afrazel's atmosphere to halfway back to Mohawkia within 3 years. Due to the intervention of its allies, Afrazel had survived the initial attack and had been bought crucial time to develop its army and build ships for space warfare. Full-Scale War